narutoshippudennewerasfandomcom-20200215-history
Izuna Sumaru
|name = Izuna Sumaru |image = File:Guy16.jpg |caption = (うちはスマル), Sumaru Izuna |age = Part 1: 11-12 Part 2: 14-15 |family = Mufasa Sumaru (father) Bakura Sumaru (brother) Fang (Half Brother) Inari Sumaru (mother) Rio Sumaru (sister) Ayumi Sumaru (Half Sister) |jutsu = Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu Fire Style: Flame Wheel Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bombs Fire Style: Blazing Rasenshuriken Lava Style: Magma Rasengan Fire Style: Blaze Claw Lightning Style: Volt Tackle Fire Punch Thunder Punch Ice Punch Alchemy Truth's Eyes Keyblade Summon: Oblivion Dark Impulse Keyblade Summon: Void Gear 1 Keyblade Summon: Oathkeeper Keyblade Summon: Void Gear 2 Keyblade Summon: X-blade}}Izuna Sumaru is Bakura's younger brother and known as the dragon hero, he was named after Madara's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha. He has at least 9 dragons inside his body, (Dragonite, Gabite, Garchomp, Rayquaza, Dialga, Giratina, Palkia, Reshiram and Kyurem in his blood kin). Origin Past life Izuna is known as the Konoha's Dragon Hero, in literal english, he is known as the Hero of the Dragon of Konoha. Due to his ambition, his signature element is "Fire", he has the power to use his Rasu, Infernape, '''the blazing monkey burning inside his original blood kin. Izuna has a habit of being a pervert, he usually looks at young and/or older women's breasts and etc. Now a fifteen year old boy, Izuna has dated a young girl named Tarah at age 14. During his days in the Ninja Academy, he met a girl named Kanu Unchou and became his life-long best friend. Transformation During when Izuna was eight years old, his older brother Bakura learned to use Sharingan in two commas', when their cousin Saito Hiraga and Bakura Sumaru were facing him because Izuna had a crush on Tiffania (Although she is older than him) after he was defeated, Dragonite's power emerges in his entire body and soul, his speed was no match for Saito and Bakura, according to Bakura, his second comma Sharingan can't read through his speed and power. After the mission in back to Rapture, Izuna became the carrier of Subject Delta's heart, their first mission back from Rapture, they encountered Vanitas. After hearing that Delta was a complete fool, Izuna transformed into the Vast-White Dragon inside his soul, ''Reshiram''''', after his transformation, Izuna couldn't controll the beast of Fire and Despair. Part III BioShock Arc. Izuna, Bakura, Naruto and Sakura had a mission to go to Rapture by Tsunade to investigate, along the road they met Lance, The Phantom Ninja of The Otogakure. He openend the portal with lead them to the plane crash, After landing in the water, the four of them saw Jack, the only surviver who was in the plane crash. They came out of the water where it looked like a lighthouse, they went inside it and the door closed, suprising everyone, then the lights turned on and the flag had said "No Gods or Kings, Only Man". They noticed a statue of a man who was unfamiliar, next Bakura ordered everyone to investigate around the area, but he also told Jack that since he was here first that makes him in charge. Naruto was investigating on the right stairs, Sakura was investigating on the left stairs, Bakura was searching around the whole place, finally Izuna found the Bathysphere downstairs, but outside of the light house, they were unaware of a certain someone was outside. Return to Rapture (BioShock 2) Arc Now fully rested from the first visit to Rapture, and after Sora came back from his mission, Tsunade sent Sora, Naruto, Sakura, Izuna, and Bakura once again to investigate Rapture, (although it will be destroyed soon), they encountered Lance which lead all of them into the destroyed depths of Rapture. The five woke up, and discovered a possible dead Big Daddy, but it was still alive, that big daddy's name was Subject Delta. They all were shocked that he was still alive or was asleep, all six of them were at a place called the Adonis Luxury Resort, when they were heading to find the Little Sister shadow and lead them to a Big Sister and someone fighting her, it turned out to be Sasuke Uchiha (before he learned the truth about Itachi) Bakura ordered Sora, Naruto, Izuna and Sakura to create an ambush to capture him, after they completed the capture Sasuke stepped out of the shadows, revealing his Hebi clothes and saying that he has no memory trying to destroy the leaf village, and obtaining Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke said that he was looking for his team, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo. Up In The Air Simulation (BioShock Infinite) Arc Izuna, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sora, Edward, and Bakura are in the simulated Columbia up in the air. Bakura's plan was to show them what it might look like once this mission is available.